Saving Private Ryan
by Xerothermal
Summary: A brother and sister fighting with Charlie company end up going with Miller and his men. Will they survive? (Will the sister fall for someone?)


6:17 6/6/2014,

There was a thud left echoing in the early morning as my boots hit the dewy asphalt in my driveway after getting out of my vehicle. I closed my door quietly, as not to wake up the neighborhood, and then walked to my front door, entering my shared house. When I shut the door, I heard my brother, the only other person who lives with me, greet me.

"Morning, Alex. How'd it go?", Kristopher asked tinkering with some grenades.

"It went great until these stupid things decided to malfunction", I said referring to the night vision goggles on my forehead.

"Oh, well that's too bad...so what're you going to do now?", Kris asked glancing at me as walked into the living room, not bothering to take off my warm boots.

"I dunno, I guess I'll watch 'Saving Private Ryan'...care to join?", I asked pulling the movie out of a stack of movies we have.

"Eh...in a little bit, I'm a bit busy right now.", Kris responded.

I took the movie out of its case and put it in the dvd player, "Okay, and why exactly do you have those deadly death bombs in here? Let alone why are you tinkering with them?".

I walked up to the couch and sat down, the two of us back-to-back since he was sitting at the dining table, "Well, let's just say my interest in explosions has increased by a lot", Kris explained.

"Ah, makes sense…." I responded knowingly of my brothers love for explosions.

* * *

><p>6:23 66/2014

I switched the tv screen from cable to the dvd player and the main menu for 'Saving Private Ryan' was awaiting me. I picked up the dvd remote and pressed play and the movie started to play, starting at the old man at the cemetery.

"So, you can't watch this because off your explosion fetish?", a said jokingly.

The boat got closer and closer to the beach.

Kris laughed shortly then said, "Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a fetish".

* * *

><p>6:29 66/2014

"If anything, you love this type of stuff more than I do", Kris continued.

"True, true…", I said "so what are you doing to them?", I continued.

"Well, I'm-", Kris was cut off when one of them on the table went off, we couldn't hear or see, being sent flying from the explosion at 6:30 6/6/2014.

* * *

><p>6:31 66/1944

I was face down in what felt like….sand? I flutter my eyes open and see my brother a few feet away to my side, laying behind a Czech Hedgehog. I could hear faint and muffled sounds of 'puffs' and whispers, I pushed myself off the ground slightly, currently confused about my surroundings. I look straight ahead and see bunkers shooting out at the men on the beach who have little to no chance of survival. I look back, starting to get up on one knee and regain my hearing, I see an endless number of landing crafts along the shoreline, and I quickly regained my hearing to hear screams of agony and loud booms as explosives went off everywhere. I quickly made my way over to Kris, taking cover behind a Czech Hedgehog as shook him until he woke up. He woke up frantic due to our surroundings.

"Alex! What's going on?!", Kris yelled over the loud noise.

"Like fuck if I'd know!", I yelled back.

We both look at the scenario going on around us, and then I picked up a rifle that was laying nearby and checked the ammo and checked if it was jammed.

"What're you doing?!", Kris yelled grabbing ahold of my coat.

"I'm going to fight my way out of this mess, you coming?", I responded.

As much as I saw him hesitate, he crawled out from cover a little bit and quickly grabbed a rifle before getting back to cover. He checked his rifle and looked at me with a 'whenever you're ready' look, and I nodded to signal the start of our battle up the beach. We scurried up the beach like cats whose tail just got chopped off, and we made it up to a hill, Kris and I hitting the deck next to some men.

"Who the fuck are you?", a man with a Captain's emblem asked us.

"Americans", Kris said catching his breath.

Then we heard a soldier yelled, cutting the Captain off, "They're killing us! We don't have a fucking chance, and that ain't fair!"

Then the captain took his rifle out of his bag and said to no one in particular, "Gather weapons and ammo!", which it ended up being repeated down the line of soldiers against the sea wall.

I heard one soldier yell, "Come on, let's drag 'em in off the sand!" and men started to go get ammunition and weapons. I joined them in the search of resources and Kris participated in trying to find the necessary things to survive the beach we were both back where we were at the wall to begin with and the captain yelling, "Bangalores! Bring up some bangalores...! Bangalores go up the line! Bangalores go up the line!"

As I was readying my rifle and putting ammo and other resources in quick to reach areas in my tactical vest or pockets, a soldier yells, "Heads up! Bangers coming your way!"

"Jackson here, sir!", a soldier yelled to the captain over the noise of explosions.

"Reiben back, sir!", a soldier said his name after Jackson.

I ignored what the others were saying and I turned over to Kris, "Kris, we're in fucking D-day!", I said.

"How can you tell?!", he yelled back.

I held up my finger as to signal 'one second' and rolled over on my left side to the captain, "Captain, is this Charlie company?!", I yelled over the constant sound of explosions.

He looked at me shocked, due to seeing a woman in combat I assume, "What the fuck are you doing here?!" he yelled.

"Fighting for my country! Now, this is Charlie company, correct?", I repeated my question and received a nod saying 'yes'. I rolled back to Kris and said, "This is Charlie company and look at the fuckin' surroundings!".

Kris was going to say something but was cut off when we heard multiple, "Fire in the hole!" from multiple soldiers, so we took cover.

"We're in business! Defilade! Other side of the hole!", a soldier yelled.

I followed the soldiers as we proceeded further into the hornet's nest, my brother right behind me. We dodged bullets, some couldn't and didn't manage to make it to the next point and ended up getting shot, dying in the process.

Once we're all cramped in this one small place a soldier says, "Fuck. I can't move."

The captain says to the current unmobile soldier, "Mellish, give me your bayonet."

I didn't pay attention as to what the captain was doing but I turned to Kris and said, "Kris, I think we're in 'Saving Private Ryan' right now."

"Don't be stupid, how could we possibly be in the movie?", Kris said trying not to believe the weird and awful truth.

"Well, so far I've seen Barry Pepper,, Giovanni Ribisi, Vin Diesel, and Tom - fucking- Hanks!", I responded.

Kris hesitated a second and then spoke, "Even if we are in the movie….h-how could it have happened?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?", I asked and we both ended our conversation as we were given the order to move forward. We all moved forward and killed Germans, but two Czechs came up surrendering saying they were Czechs who were forced to work for the Germans. The Airborne shot them, oblivious of the fact they weren't Nazis, let alone Germans

* * *

><p>Okay, so please leave a review if there's anything confusing, want to point a fact out, or whatever you want :)<p>

Oh, and here's a link to what Czech Hedgehog's look like: search?newwindow=1&site=&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=681&q=czech+hedgehog&oq=czech+h&gs_l=img.3.0.0l10.1883.4008.0.6..420.2j2.4.0...0...1ac.1. ..IJe_R8Ar-M


End file.
